


How (not) To Stop Falling In Love

by rhetta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Homophobic Language, Human Castiel, Kids, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Pining, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetta/pseuds/rhetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, up on the roof having sad thoughts, wonders how to get out of his situation.</p><p>Of course, his first choice for advice is Dean.</p><p>"How do you stop falling in love with someone? -CN"</p><p>Texting the Winchester may not give him a solution to his problem.</p><p>(Entire fic is the following text conversation between Castiel and Dean.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How (not) To Stop Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Supernatural roleplay from the great website of Omegle. I *do* have permission from the other stranger to post this, and if/when the stranger would like, I will add them as a co-author.

Be mean to me on [Tumblr](http://hip-critic.tumblr.com/)!

 

 

**How do you stop falling in love with someone? -CN**

_Dammit Cas it's 3 in the morning what do you want? -DW_

**It is quite unpleasant to not have your feelings reciprocated. -CN**

**I just want to stop the pain. -CN**

_What are you even talking about? And Why are you awake? I need my four hours! -DW_

**Oh. I apologize for disturbing you... -CN**

_No, Cas. I'm awake now. What is it? -DW_

**It's alright, Dean. Go back to sleep. -CN**

_Cas. What the hell. -DW_

_Is something wrong? Do I need to come kill something? -DW_

**No, everything is relatively alright. -CN**

**I just can't sleep. -CN**

_What do you mean, relatively? And where are you? -DW_

**On the roof. I thought some fresh air would help clear my mind. -CN**

_Alright, I'm coming up. You'd better not fall and hurt yourself like last time. -DW_

**You don't have to. You could hurt yourself just as well. -CN**

_Ugh, fine, Cas. If you want to do this over text, we'll do this over text. -DW_

_I *will* get the ladder if you don't come down soon. -DW_

**I can always jump to get down. -CN**

_Not funny, Cas. You know you almost accidentally broke your neck trying to get down before. -DW_

**It wan't exactly accidental. -CN**

_Cas. Talk to me. What's going on? -DW_

**I just want the pain to stop. -CN**

_What do you mean? What pain? You're scaring me, Cas... -DW_

**Have you ever been in love, Dean? -CN**

_Well, yeah, of course I have. Why? What is it? -DW_

**It's painful when it isn't reciprocated. -CN**

_Cas, I can assure you, the answer does not lie in offing yourself. -DW_

**Sometimes it's so much that it already feels as if you're dead. -CN**

_Believe me, Cas. I know how bad unrequited love can feel, but you can't just jump off a roof when you feel bad! -DW_

**I want it to stop. How do I make it stop? -CN**

_I've found that by ignoring it you'll feel better. You can immerse yourself in other things until you forget. Just don't do this. You can't! -DW_

**That would be difficult, considering that everything around me reminds me of him. -CN**

_Trust me, I've dealt with the same thing. Maybe talking about it will help? -DW_

\-----

_Cas? -DW_

**That's me. -CN**

_Yeah Cas, that's you. Now c'mon, I'm allowing a chick flick moment here. Talk about your feelings. -DW_

**What would you like to know? -CN**

_Uh...Tell me about this guy you're head over heels for. -DW_

_Probably a quirky little geek like yourself, eh? -DW_

**Oh. He's a very nice man. Very compassionate. He looked after me even after I betrayed his trust. -CN**

**He'll deny it but he's actually a bit of a dork. -CN**

_Sounds like a nice guy. How do you know he doesn't have feelings for you too? -DW_

**He is. He doesn't like men that way. -CN**

_But how do you know? I'll bet he secretly wants into your dirty-ass trench coat. -DW_

**I suppose it's because he thinks falling in love with another man would compromise his masculinity. -CN**

_Then that bastard doesn't deserve you. I'm sure I can help you get over him over a ton of your favorite ice cream. -DW_

_The Great Divide's still your favorite, right? -DW_

**I'm surprised you still remember. -CN**

_How could I forget? You drained nearly a month of my allowance to buy some back when we were kids. -DW_

**I did not! Did I? I'm sorry. Should I pay for it? -CN**

**Well, I always did bake you apple pie in exchange. -CN**

_Dude, you totally did! It's okay, though. It was kind of my fault you had to sit through the Star Wars prequels... -DW_

_And the pie was worth a million gallons of Great Divide. -DW_

**You know, this really isn't helping me forget him. -CN**

_But what if I got a crapload of Great Divide and we watched a Star Trek marathon llike old times? I'll even throw in some of that bourbon you like... -DW_

**It would be counterproductive, to be honest. -CN**

_Oh, what, you guys geek out over Star Trek together or something? That's cool, we can watch Doctor Who or Battlestar Galactica or something. -DW_

**I think it would help more if you were mad at me. -CN**

_Why would I be mad at you? I mean yeah, you're on the roof, but you're my best friend. -DW_

**If you were mad at me, you'd ignore me. -CN**

_But Cas, you know that everyone needs a best friend to rant to when they're getting over somebody. And I have money for ice cream and booze! -DW_

**You can't exactly get over someone you're having fun with, can you? -CN**

_I think you misunderstand, Cas. I'm the best friend who pats your back as you cry, eat ice cream, and cut his face out of all your pictures. You won't be having *any* fun with that bastard today. -DW_

**I don't think you'd appreciate it when I do those things with you. -CN**

_Well you know that I prefer Cookies n' Creme over Great Divide. -DW_

_Plus, I don't have any pictures of them to cut. -DW_

**I highly doubt that. -CN**

_The backgrounds of selfies don't count! I wish you'd never introduced me to them! Besides, I can't cut their face out of my phone. -DW_

**You're an idiot. -CN**

_What? Selfies are stupid but addictive! And I don't keep hard copies of pictures. -DW_

_Plus I wouldn't want to arouse suspicion. -DW_

**Well, you have a baby album but I doubt Mary would appreciate our ruining them. -CN**

_Mom would kill you. And holy crap, I know this guy? Yes! Let me kick his ass! -DW_

**That would be a difficult if not entertaining thing to watch. -CN**

_C'mon, Cas. Just tell me who it is. -DW_

**I'm afraid that if I tell you, you'll no longer want to be my friend. You'll hate me. -CN**

_Cas. -DW_

_I will never hate you. -DW_

_Unless it's Crowley, in which case we're not friends anymore. -DW_

**It's not Crowley. -CN**

_It's okay, Cas. You can tell me who it is. I won't judge. -DW_

**Dammit, Dean. -CN**

**Fine. -CN**

**It's you. -CN**

_...What? -DW_

**You're the guy. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. -C** N

_...Wow. -DW_

**See? You hate me now. I feel even worse. Now I'm glad I came up onto the roof. -CN**

_CAS WAIT! -DW_

_CAS! -DW_

_NONONONONO CAS, DON'T JUMP. -DW_

_I LOVE YOU! -DW_

_I've been in love with you for so long but I didn't know how you felt and I just couldn't deal with the possibility of rejection. -DW_

_Please don't jump, Cas. -DW_

\----------

_Cas? -DW_

**You love me? -CN**

_Oh thank God. -DW_

_Yes, Cas. I love you so, so much. -DW_

**How do I know you're not just saying that to get me down? -CN**

_I remember the moment I knew I was in love with you. -DW_

_It was when you punched Raphael in the mouth when he called me a fag. -DW_

**You said that was stupid. -CN**

_It was. Stupid and awesome. -DW_

_It showed me that you were willing to do stupid things for me, which made me realize I want to be there when I need to do something stupid for you. -DW_

\--------  
 _Cas? -DW_

**What do we do now, Dean? -CN**

_First of all, you get the hell of the roof. -DW_

_And then I'm going to kiss the shit out of you. I've waited long enough. -DW_

**Sounds like a plan. -CN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up and criticize me on Tumblr! I'm hip-critic.


End file.
